rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the planet where the human race resides and the main location for the characters of the show. This Earth is over 4.6 billion years old, and the fourth planet from it's star Sol. Biography The Earth first appeared in the Pilot episode, where Rick took Morty for a flight and told him that he planted a Neutrino bomb on the face of the Earth and planned on using it to destroy the entire world with it and the recreate it, getting an all new fresh start with the world. He told Morty that they would also take Jessica with them, so that he could wipe out the entire human race and have Morty and Jessica repopulate the Earth. Morty quickly disagreed and forced Rick to land the space cruiser. Rick called off the plan and then landed, only for him to quickly O.D., activating the neutrino bomb, and causing the entire world to shake. Morty moaned in horror and the scene cut to the theme song. Obviously, the world was not destroyed as it was clearly seen in perfectly good tact and all humans were alive for the rest of the series. The Earth's next appearance where it had a significant role with the plot of the episode, was in the episode Lawnmower Dog, where dogs took over the world and enslaved the entire human race. This was all until Rick and Morty returned home and when Snuffles saw Morty, he remembered him as the only human who treated him with respect and then he agreed to let the humans have their world back, while they left to go to live in their own personal dimension. In the episode Rick Potion #9, Rick made a love potion that got wildly out of hand, causing everyone in the entire world to mutate over into horrible creatures called Cronenbergs. The entire human race (excluding everyone blood-related to them) was mutated and Rick was too lazy to fix it, so instead, he and Morty just left Dimension C-137 and went to a replacement dimension, where alternate versions of himself and Morty did fix the problem and conveniently died soon after, so Rick and Morty quickly buried their dead bodies and took their places in life, living on this new version of Earth, which was so ridiculously identical to their own planet, that there was no reason to acknowledge it's difference ever again. In the episode Get Schwifty, the Earth was transported to an alternate dimension known as the Cromulon Dimension, where they were confronted by a bunch of Cromulons who were watching them. They were then featured on a TV show called Planet Music, where a bunch of planets would be in a competition and the races on those planets would have to make a hit song. All of the planets, except for the winner would be vaporized out of existence. Rick and Morty entered the song Head Bent Over, and eventually won the competition, having earth teleported back to their currently unnamed replacement dimension, where it belongs. In the episode The Wedding Squanchers, Intergalactic Jurisdiction found out about all of the crimes that Rick had been causing and The Smith Family had to evacuate the planet, knowing that they would be searching all over the Earth for him. They had to live on a new Earth-like planet, that was outside of Federal Jurisdiction. They eventually came across a dwarf planet called Dwarf Terrace-9, which was like an extremely tiny version of Earth with all of its features, except for Africa. Rick soon realized that it was unfair to make the rest of the family suffer for the crimes that only he committed and so he went to an intergalactic bar, called Intergalactic Jurisdiction, passing himself off as Jerry and telling on himself, and asking to have his family brought safely back to Earth. His plan worked, but when the Smiths came home, Earth was overpopulated by alien tourists. Ever since news got out about Rick's criminal history, Earth became a lot more popular around the galaxy and it had officially become a tourist attraction for alien races capable of interstellar travel. By the time of The Rickshank Rickdemption, Earth is still occupied by the Galactic Federation. Jerry now works at an unknown occupation while Beth has lost her job as a horse surgeon due to the Federation's advanced medical knowledge. Despite the presence of aliens, the Smith family lives a semi-comfortable life on a pill-centric diet provided by a robotic butler named Conroy. Eventually however, through deception and cunning, Rick escapes from prison, rescues his grandchildren from the Citadel of Ricks and sends the Galactic economy into free-fall, causing the Federation to collapse on itself and resulting in the various alien races abandoning Earth. According to Summer, the surviving humans have started drawing and quartering any aliens unfortunate enough to remain. As of Rickmancing the Stone, life on Earth seems to have more-or-less returned to normal. Known Inhabitants *Rick Sanchez *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Morty Smith *Jessica *Mr. Goldenfold *Gene Vagina *Brad *Davin *Ethan *Leonard Smith *Joyce Smith *Jacob *The President *Father Bob *General Nathan *Annie *Roger *MC Haps *Mr. Marklovitz *Mrs. Pancakes *Nancy *Teddy Mason *Toby Matthews *Mr. Needful Former Inhabitants *Snuffles *Ruben *Dr. Xenon Bloom *Tammy Gueterman *Ice-T *Pat Gueterman *Donna Gueterman Deceased Inhabitants *Frank Palicky *Alexander *Poncho *Lucy *Albert Einstein *Coach Feratu Other *Mr. Poopybutthole (That he even exists is unknown) *Cronenberg Rick (Only in Dimension C-137) *Cronenberg Morty (Only in Dimension C-137) Episode Absences *M. Night Shaym-Aliens! (Only as a hologram) *Mortynight Run *The Ricks Must Be Crazy *Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate it:Terra Category:Locations Category:Existing Locations Category:Planets